Closing Arguments
by Tildessmoo
Summary: Ranma decides to leave and Akane gets in an argument with him. Very WAFFy


Closing Arguments:

Ranma is leaving and Akane tries to stop him. An argument ensues. Mostly dialogue with very little narration. WAFF warning.

"So, that's it. You're leaving."  
"Yeah." Ranma stuffed another shirt into his half-full bag.  
"You're just giving up and leaving."  
Ranma grimaced. "I'm only human."  
"Oh, the great Ranma Saotome admits he's less than a god!"  
"I may be more than human, or most of 'em, at least, in my body, but that doesn't change what I am up here!" he snarled, pointing at his head. "I've got feelings, I've got problems, I have a right to know what you people want from me! If you won't tell me what you want then I'll assume what you want is not me."  
"Right. And what _do_ you want to know?"  
"You have to ask? Hell, you're the worst one, you should know what you're doin' to me."  
"Worst? What, precisely am I the worst of?"  
"Aside from cooking and fighting?"  
"Rrrannmaaa!"  
"Ha, like you can hurt me if I really don't want you to. Seriously, though; you expect too much. You get violently jealous if it looks like I want another girl more than me, but you say you couldn't care less what I do or who I go out with. What the hell is that? You tell me to go off with my other fiancees if I love them. Well, I don't. So you say not to lead them on. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't leading someone on mean that you let 'em think they have a chance when they really have no hope? Wouldn't that take some encouragement? What about 'Leave me alone,' 'We're not married,' 'We're not gettin' married,' 'Get the hell offa me,' sounds encouraging? If they're still after me, it's not _my_ fault.  
"You tell me not to fight with Ryoga. When have I ever thrown the first punch? If he can't take an insult then he shouldn't have that much power - someone could get hurt. The only safe way for someone like that to be allowed in the world is to not let himself into a position to have that weakness exploited. So, what does he do? He gets a promise from me then holds it dishonorably. Of course I'm gonna insult him, I'm pissed!  
"You tell me not to pick on P-chan. Do I ever tease him or hit him? I _talk_. How could a damn pig understand that? I know they're smart, but they're not _that_ smart. Either he's a pig, in which case most people would have had him put down by now, or he's a person in disguise, in which case he deserves it for pretending to be your pet and dishonoring you by sharing your bed.  
"Now, you tell me if you've never seen any of that stuff happen. You know what goes on around here, but you still act like that! What the hell do you take me for? What do you want from me?"  
"You wanna know what I want from you? You wanna know what I take you for, why I do that?"  
"Yes, I would love to have the mystery solved before I leave."  
"Fine! I LOVE YOU. HAPPY? You stupid jerk, I don't want to lose you, but I can't let anyone find out or they'd either have us married in two seconds or try to kill us in three! Both in some cases. What do you have to say to that!?"  
"I say I love you, too! Why the hell do you think I got so upset with you specifically having problems with me? Why do you think I was leaving in the first place? I can't stand to be around you any longer without losing it and kissing you, probably in front of one of the other fiancees or something else dangerous or stupid!"  
"Oh, I suppose you think you can kiss me even if I don't want it?"  
"Well do you?"  
"Of course! That's not the point! In fact, I dare you to try it right now!"  
"Fine!" Ranma lunged forward, wrapped his arms around Akane and planted his lips squarely on hers. Their first real kiss is somewhat passionate due to the intensity of their emotions - mainly anger. They do not come up for air for some time.  
"We're a fine couple of idiots, aren't we?" Akane asked when they finally finished.  
"Yup. 'Course, if that's how we're gonna finish our fights from now on I think I should start more arguments now. Positive reinforcement, you know."  
"Baka."  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," Ranma murmured with a smile on his face before placing his lips on Akane's again.  
Ranma did pack his bag eventually. Not for a while, though. Only several weeks later when they decided that the only safe way to get married was to elope. And this time Akane came with him.  


So, whattya think? This is my first successfully completed WAFF fic. I realize this sort of scene is fairly played, but I have not yet (in my somewhat limited experience) seen it this long and drawn out, nor as a standalone. Some stories - especially the chaptered ones, I've noticed - like to turn Ranma and Akane's passionate anger into plain passion, but it's never been the central theme that I've seen. I thought this up while doing the dishes at 12:30 AM and wrote it quickly, finishing at around 1:00 AM. Not bad.

_Vincit amour omnia, regit amour omnia_.'  
Love conquers all, love rules over all.

VE


End file.
